Can a heart still break even when it's stopped beating?
by May 16 writer
Summary: Hawkmoth has akumatized Adrien's heart to the point of where it no longer feels. Marinette doesn't stand a chance against him or his father so she'll need help from three new heroes but even with a new team they're undefeatable. Will Paris fall to destruction or can her love thaw his frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug ran as fast as her legs could carry her. How could she let this happen? How could she be so stupid? During today's akuma fight Hawkmoth had kidnapped Cat Noir. She hoped and prayed to God that he was alright. If Hawkmoth had hurt Cat Noir in anyway she would never forgive him in fact she would probably kill him. As she searched she began to fear she would never find him but then to her relief she saw a cat like figure standing somewhere.

"Cat Noir?" She asked. She swung toward the figure that stood in the darkness. "Oh kitty! Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Get away from me!" He growled.

"Cat Noir what's wrong?"

He walked out from the shadows to reveal a young man clad in white with red eyes glowing blood red. Marinette felt her heart pound with fear and sweat drip down her side.

"Cat Noir are you-"

"It's Cat Blanc now Ladybug! And I demand that you give me your miraculous!"

"Oh my God! You've been akumatized!"

"Correct!"

Marinette noticed his face had a few bruises on his face.

"What did Hawkmoth do to you?"

"Father! Only helped me realize the truth!"

"F-f-father?" She stuttered in shocked disbelief.

"He showed me that you're not my friend! You're just getting in the way of what I really want!"

"And what is it you want?"

"To bring back my mother so I can win my father's love and finally have a family."

"Kitty if that's what you want this isn't the way! Let me help you-"

But she was cut off by him lunging for her ears. She quickly shoved him off her and began to search him for an akumatized object but she couldn't find anything however when she put her hand on his chest she felt no pulse. Was is it her imagination or had his heart stopped beating? She had no time to figure that out because his claws kept swiping at her. She dodged them best she could but he managed to cut one lock of her hair.

 _"Marinette you must escape! An akumatized miraculous user is more dangerous than you can ever! Run!"_ Tikki said in her mind.

Marinette did as she was warned and swung away. Cat Blanc chased after her but she managed to lose him.

 _"You fool!"_ Hawkmoth shouted into his mind. _"How could you let her escap?!"_

"I'm sorry Father." He sighed.

 _"Sorry?! You haven't begun to be sorry yet boy! Just wait til you get back here! Then you'll be really sorry!"_

Adrien felt fear within himself as he knew what was coming. As for Ladybug Tikki had told her to go straight to Master Fu's place. She destransformed, politely knocked on the door, and he answered it.

"Marinette good to see you my dear." He said. "Is everything alright?"

Before she could even answer Tikki spoke up first.

"We have a major emergency!" She cried. "Cat Noir has been akumatized!"

"Oh dear! Come inside, quickly now. You never know who could be listening."

He led her inside, locked all the doors, and covered the windows.

"Now tell what happened?"

Marinette told him the whole story from Cat Noir getting kidnapped to him becoming Cat Blanc and the shocking revelation about his father and his wish.

"Oh dear God above. I always lived in fear of this day." Fu said. "I always feared that Haekmoth might do this."

"You speak like you know him." Marinette said.

"That's because I do and it's partially my fault he's the way he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago. Long before you and Cat Noir were born, I chose two other teenagers to defend Paris. One was a cheerful and artistic young girl and the other was a serious and reserved young man. I gave them the peacock and moth miraculous. Together they defended Paris and there relationship was kind of ironic."

"How?"

"Well you see the girl was in love with the boy but he didn't really lie her that much but he loved her peacock alter ego while she didn't really like his moth alter ego. Isn't that funny?"

"Uh...very." She said nervously.

"But as time went by those two began to develop real, genuine, love for both sides of each other. When they revealed themselves which I was against at the time their love only grew stronger which led to marriage and the birth of their son."

"Cat Noir?" She guessed.

"Yes. Now that they were married and had a family they wanted to give up the job and they did for a couple of years. Then one day in unnatural force had formed in Tibet. I sent them message asking for help and they accepted. They defeated it of course but Tibet is filled with fatal illnesses and she contracted one. There was nothing the doctors could do for her. Hawkmoth refused to accept that and when he heard about the ultimate power that's when he turned to darkness."

"What happened to her? Is she still alive?"

"I don't know. I saw him come back one night carrying her body and that was the last time."

"So she's dead?"

"No idea."

"Well I have to stop him."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the building was beginning to collapse. Marinette ducked under a table so the rubble didn't hit her, she closed her eyes and covered her head hoping that Fu and Tikki were alright. When everything stopped falling she heard the sinister voice of Hawkmoth.

"Master Fu." He said. "How are you?"

She looked up and watched in horror as Hawkmoth cruelly stepped on the fatally injured old man.

"Give me the other miraculouses." He demanded.

"Never." He said weakly.

"Foolish old man! Tell me or I'll break your bones!"

"Wait! They're...They're...in the museum in the hieroglyphics."

"Good old man. Come along son."

Hawkmoth and Cat Blanc walked away none of them showing any remorse for the cruel display they've done but Cat Blanc did manage to give him one last glance of pity. On his face she saw a large bleeding cut across his face.

"Son! Now!"

"Coming Father."

Once they were gone Marinette rushed to Fu's side.

"I'll get help!"

"No..." He coughed. "I'll be fine. But you...you're going to need help this time...and lots of it...check that box over there."

She approached it and when she touched it, it opened to reveal the fox and bee miraculouses. He then took off his bracelet.

"Here. Take them...Find suitable heroes...hurry."

"But what about you?"

"I'm old and weak...I've lived a long life but I'm not going to die just yet...Now go...hurry before Hawkmoth finds out I lied."

"But how will I know if they're suitable?"

"I trust you Marinette. Now get going before it's too late."

"Come on Marinette!" Tikki said. "We haven't got much time."

She reluctantly left him but not before calling an ambulance and giving them directions to where he lived. Now all she could do was hope that she would make the right choices.

...

"That old man! Lied to me!" Hawkmoth shouted. He ordered Adrien to cataclysm almost everything in the museum except the hieroglyphics which he stole and took back to his lair to examine. When he found there was nothing there he exploded in rage. He ordered that he be left alone in his special room to take out his anger.

"Father?"

"Get out! Now!"

He smacked him and sent him away. The akuma did as he was told while showing no response not even shedding a tear. It was almost like he had become completely emotionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette ran as until she thought she was safe. Find three worthy heroes, how on earth was she supposed to do that. Where would she start? She noticed it was late and decided to get some sleep. But it was a restless sleep, not pleasant. In the morning as she walked to school she was quiet and lost in thought.

"Girl are you okay?" Alya asked.

"Ye...Yes." She lied.

"You almost look as bad as Adrien."

"What's wrong with him?"

Alya pointed over to Adrien who slumped in his desk, his face covered in scratches and brusies.

"What happened to him?" Marinette asked.

"He won't say." Alya said. "He won't talk to anybody or respond it's so strange."

Marinette became very worried for him. Later at lunch as everyone was eating and talking, Marinette came decided to ask what was wrong.

"Adrien are you okay?" She asked.

He didn't answer he just took one look at her then got up and started to walk away. Suddenly he just collapsed.

"Adrien!" She gasped.

She, Alya, Nino, and everyone rushed toward him.

"Give him some air!" Nino said.

"Chloe! Sabrina! Get the nurse!" Alya shouted.

The two girls did as she said. Marinette kneeled by Adrien's side and held him while sobbing.

"Oh Adrien please be okay." She wept. "Please be okay."

When the nurse came she had Kim and Nino carry him to the clinic. She told them he seemed to be fine but she was going to call his father to take him home. Everyone else went on back to class but Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Chloe stand behind.

"I hope he's alright." Marinette said.

"Don't be stupid Marinette! He'll be fine!" Chloe snapped. "He has to be."

Adrien started to wake up, he moaned and sat up.

"Adrien are you alright?" Marinette asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up buddy?" Nino asked holding up his pointer and middle finger.

Adrien opened his eyes, his burning red eyes and glared at Nino.

"Two! And I'm not your buddy okay?! And get your fingers out of my face!" He shouted angrily.

"Adrien what's the matter?" Alya said.

"Nothing! Except the fact I'm surrounded by idiots! My father's right! I shouldn't hang around you fools!"

Marinette, Alya, and Nino gasped in horror.

"Finally! You see Adrikins I told you they were losers." Chloe said.

"You Chloe are worse than them!"

"What? Adrikins-"

"I don't call me that! Ever! I'm not your boyfriend! I never was! And you are probably the worst person in all of Paris! You bully everybody and act like you're so perfect just because you wanna be like your mommy! News flash she's a horrible person just like you are! That's why she doesn't have time for you!"

At that moment Chloe burst into tears and ran away. But this wasn't like her normal crying bits they were real, genuine tears of hurt.

"Dude what the heck?!" Nino asked. "Chloe's a bitch but did you have to bring her mom into this?"

"Shut up! What do you know?!" Adrien shouted shoving Nino down.

"Adrien why are you doing this?" Marinette asked gently touching his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!"

He struck Marinette right across her face knocking her to the floor. All fell silent at that moment, Adrien turned to see Alya and Nino looking at him in utter horror. At first he didn't understand why they were looking at him like that. But then he heard a whimper. He looked to Marinette looking up at him with tear filled eyes and a red swollen cheek.

"Adrien you're scaring me." She whispered.

Adrien was completely horrified. He looked her face and then at his hands in shame.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Adrien?" She stood up and reached for him.

"No! Don't come near me! Please...I...I don't wanna hurt you."

He then ran away.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Nino asked helping her. "Do you need some ice?"

"I'm fine."

"What's gotten into him?" Alya said.

"This can't be Adrien. Not the Adrien I know. Marinette I swear he would never want to hurt you."

"I believe that Nino I just don't know why." Marinette said. "Nino has he said anything to you? Anything at all."

"No. Nothing but...Well..."

"What is it?" Alya said.

"Last night on my way to get some CD's I walked by his place and I heard his old man yelling at him and I think he was smashing stuff and breaking things, going crazy but I couldn't know for sure."

"You don't think Mr. Agreste is abusing him do you?" Alya sked.

"I don't know. Adrien's old man always seemed to be only neglectful to me but I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Nor would I." Chloe wept, coming back with a tissue.

"Chloe do you know something?" Marinette asked. Chloe but her lip nervously as if she was very reluctantl to say it. "Chloe if you know that someone is hurting Adrien you have to tell us."

"I don't know if it's happening now but I do know that years ago my dad told me when Mr. Agreste felt pressured by his work he would drink a lot and I remember one time when Adrien and I were kids, we were playing and he told me that he saw his dad smack his mom."

"Oh my God." Alya said.

"I told my dad and he told me that Mr. Agreste was so horrified by what he did that he never drink again. But maybe...Maybe he's back on it."

Marinette felt fear pierce her heart.

"I gotta go!" And she took off before anyone could stop her.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I have to check on Adrien. Tikki spots on!"

She transformed and swung over to the Agreste Manor. The front door was wide open which was very strange.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked. "Mr. Agreste? Adrien? I'm sorry to sneak in like this but Adrien's friends from school are very worried about him and they wanted to check up on him."

No answer. Where was everybody? She continued to look around for someone but nobody was around. She entered Gabriel's office and found it in shambles. Glass was broken, curtains torn, wine spilled everywhere. As she investigated she accidentally stepped on some type of button or switch that opened a secret door. Curious, she went inside. It was cold dark room, so dark she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. She then stumbled on to some things scattered on the floor. There was a brooch which held a picture of Mrs. Agreste inside, blue prints for some type of a machine, a sign document to legally keep whoever signed it quiet about a subject, and a tape recorder. She hit the play button on the recorder.

"You can't let her die!" She heard Gabriel's voice say on the recording.

"We're doing the best we can sir." Another voice said. "Please calm down."

"Don't tell me calm down! Save my wife!"

"Gabriel control yourself." That third voice sounded like Master Fu. How did he know Mr. Agreste?

"Fu! Do something! She's dying!"

"There's not much I can do Gabriel. I do know a very special medicine that might help but I can't guarantee it will work."

"The ultimate power! Use that!"

"I can't!"

"Why can't you? Use the ladybug and black cat miraculouses to save her!"

"It's not that simple Gabriel! All power comes with a price! To use it to save the Emilie's life well that would require someone else's life to take her place. I can't do that! Our best option is the celestial tonic."

"I won't let her die! After all she's done for Paris! How can you let this happen?!"

The recording ended.

"No." Marinette said in realization. "No...It can't be."

She back up against a switch which turned on a the lights to reveal a bunch of wires hooked up to a metal chamber with a glass tank and inside the tank was Mrs. Agreste. Marinette jumped back and looked at it in fascinated horror. Mrs. Agreste wasn't moving at all.

"My God." She gasped.

"Now you know." Ladybug jumped at the sinister voice behind her and watched as Hawkmoth walked in.

"Is she?"

"Alive? Yes, chronically frozen. I paid government scientists a fortune to build this chamber to sustain her life and had them sign a legal document to keep quiet about it. Now you know why I have devoted my life to seeking out those miraculouses. So I can save her. Now that you know the truth can you make this easy and hand it over?"

"I can't. Fu said you have to sacrifice someone else to make it work. Look maybe you should try that tonic he suggested it might work."

"It won't! The doctors have tried everything only the ultimate power can save her and if you won't help then I'll take it!"

He lunged for her but she dodged him and ran as fast as she could out of the room and swung away from the mansion.

...

Adrien couldn't believe what had happened. He hurt Marinette, he hurt his friends. Why? Why did he do that?

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Leave me alone Nathalie!" Gabriel said shoving her:_

 _"Gabriel please stop!" Mrs. Agreste said touching his shoulder._

"Mom?" Adrien said as the memory played in his head.

 _"Get away from me!"_

 _Gabriel struck his wife, knocking her to the floor just as he had done to Marinette. He saw Nathalie, the Gorilla, and himself as a young child looking up at his father with the same looks of horror Nino and Alya had given him. Gabriel turned to his mother who looked up at him crying._

 _"Gabriel your scaring me." She said._

 _"Adrien your scaring me."_

"No! Stop!" Adrien shouted. "I didn't mean to! I would never! I!...I'm just like him." He moaned pitifully.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette could hardly breathe. If Mr. Agreste really was Hawkmoth than that meant Adrien was Cat Noir. She felt her heart break, the boy she loved had become akumatized and was suffering pain. She knew she had to save him but how? Fu was right she needed help and she knew just the people to do that.

"Alya, Nino, Chloe thanks for coming." She said when they arrived. "You all love Adrien right?"

"Yes." Alya said.

"Of course." Nino said.

"Duh!" Chloe said.

"And you all would do anything for him right?"

"Marinette what's this about?" Alya said.

"Okay it's like this."

Five minutes later...

The three teenagers looked at her with shell shocked faces.

"Alya? Nino? Chloe?" Still no response. "I'll wait."

She pulled out and began reading a magazine til they were ready to talk.

"Girl! You're Ladybug! Why didn't you tell us?!" Alya said.

"I couldn't. It was forbidden."

"So why tell us now?" Nino asked.

"Because I need your help." She pulled out the jewels. "Hawkmoth and Cat Blanc together I can't stop them. But if I have other heroes help me they can be defeated and the reason I chose you guys is because you all love and care for Adrien so are you up for it?"

"Sign me up girl!" Alya said taking the necklace.

"Bring it on." Nino decided choosing the bracelet.

"Anything for Adrikins." Chloe said picking up the comb.

They put the jewels on and in a flash their kwamis appeared. A fox, turtle, and bee.

"Hiya I'm Trixx." The fox said.

"Greetings I am Wayzz." The turtle said.

"Hello my name is Pollen." The bee said.

"What are they?" Chloe asked.

"They're kwamis. They you give your powers by the way this is mine Tikki."

"Hello." Tikki said. "You all have been given a great chance to be heroes. But you must use them wisely."

"So how do there work?" Nino asked.

"Repeat after your kwamis." Trixx said. "Let's pounce."

"Shell on." Wayzz said.

"Buzz out." Pollen said.

They said their phrases and transformed into their hero forms, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Queen Bee.

"Awesome!" Nino shouted. "So now what?"

"We search for Cat Blanc. Spots on!"

Ladybug and her new allies began patrolling Paris for the akuma. They spotted him sneaking into a nightclub they didn't want him to run off after seeing everyone get excited by their arrival so they de transformed and snuck in through the back door. Inside it was crowed with people dancing and loud music turned up high. They tried to stick together but the crowds kept pushing them apart.

"Guys! If any of you find Adrien! Scream!" Nino called.

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

They began searching for Cat Blanc but it was hard to look for him in such a big crowd. In the middle of it Marinette felt a hand gently grab her arm. She turned to see Adrien in his civilian form. She opened her mouth to scream but Adrien raised his finger up slightly.

"Shh. Don't scream."

He took her hand then pulled her to his chest and placed her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly. Marinette couldn't move or think she was petrified. Adrien smelled her hair and purred.

"You smell so sweet."

He then brought her hand to his lips to kiss he placed another kiss on her cheek where he had slapped her. Next thing Marinette knew she was going around and around as they danced. She felt dizzy from the spinning and her confusion.

"You're shaking. Are you afraid?" He whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted a dance with my lady."

Marinette felt her heart stop.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Father told me everything today. You know I was quite surprised but after awhile I realized it all made perfect sense."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You're both brave, smart, kind, beautiful." He turned her around, her back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper softly into her ear. "So beautiful."

His voice was so soft and gentle as was his touch. For a brief moment she forgot that right now he was the enemy and allowed him to hold her. He turned her face toward him and kissed her on the lips. At first it was innocent but then turned passionate. He ran his fingers through her hair and she let him until she felt his fingers on her earrings. She snapped out of it and broke apart from him.

"You're not gonna get my miraculous."

"That's what you think."

He reached for one of them but she shoved him away and ran out of the club. But he chased her and transformed into his akuma form. She transformed into Ladybug and began to fight with him.

"Please don't do this Adrien." She said as they fought. "Tell me where the akuma is."

"It's in my heart."

"What?"

"Father told me that the reason Mother left was because she was ashamed of me. It almost broke my heart but Father fixed it by akumatizing it. If I can get the miraculouses I can prove myself worthy of having a family."

"Adrien it's not what you think! Your mother never left! She's still here!"

"Liar! I'm surrounded by liars! And all liars deserve to die!"

He tried to claw at her face but a turtle shell flew up and hit him on the head.

"Who threw that?!" Cat Blanc growled.

"Sorry dude." Carapace said. "But I couldn't let you do that."

"Adrien you need to calm down." Rena Rogue said.

"We don't wanna hurt you." Queen Bee said.

But he didn't listen he only lunged for the three heroes and tried to cataclysm them. Carapace used his shell to shield him and his friends. Ladybug quickly rushed to their aid and lassoed him with her yo-yo. But he broke free and made a scratch for Rena Rogue but she played her flute and made ten versions of herself appear confusing him. Then Queen Bee swooped down and made him trip over with her spinning top however Cat Blanc cleverly sized her by her hair and held his claws near her throat.

"Give me your miraculous now Ladybug or I'll cataclysm her!"

"You wouldn't!" Ladybug gasped.

"Try me!"

"Don't do it Ladybug!" Queen Bee said. "Don't give up your powers for me! After everything I've done to people! I've had this coming! Don't do it! I'm not worth it!"

Ladybug sighed and took off her earrings and handed them to Cat Blanc.

"Thank you."

He threw Queen Bee down and ran off.

"Are you alright Chloe?" Marinette asked.

She didn't answer instead she fainted from shock. They took her back to Marinette's house where they all rested.

"How are you feeling?" Marinette asked Chloe.

"Why did you do that?" She asked her. "After all the times I've mistreated you. Why did you help me?"

"Every life is worth saving even yours and everybody deserves a second chance. Even you."

"Thanks."

"So if you don't mind me asking what about your mother? You know you never really talk about her much. What happened to her?"

"She was always traveling around the world, ignoring me, only acknowledging me to show me off on front of the press. With Daddy working all the time he felt guilty about me not having both parents around so he pretty much gave me everything and spoiled me."

"I see and you bullying everyone?"

"I guess I was always jealous."

"Jealous?"

"That everyone else had a mother and I didn't. Everyone except Adrien so I guess he and I had something to understand each other with."

"I'm really sorry but that doesn't excuse what you did to everybody."

"I know."

"But admitting you're wrong is the first step."

"Guys you gotta take a look at this." Nino said.

They followed him into the room where Alya was doing research on the powers of the miraculouses using Fu's book.

"Alya you can actually understand this?" Marinette said.

"Alix's brother gave me some tips on reading symbols. According to the book each miraculous represents a Chinese element. The Moth is wood, the Peacock is water, the Turtle is metal, the Fox is fire, the Bee is earth, the Black Cat is the sun and the Ladybug is the moon." She read.

"Cool but what does it say about saving lives."

"I got it, it says that if the ultimate power is used to save a life or revive one another must die in it's place there's no way around it."

"Do you think Adrien knows this?" Nino asked.

"No as far as he's concerned he thinks his mother's abandoned him." Marinette said.

"Then we have to tell him the truth." Chloe said.

"So our next stop is Hawkmoth's lair?" Trixx guessed.

"I don't know seems too risky to me." Wayzz said. "Especially now that they have Marinette's earrings."

"We still have to try." Marinette said. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

The four teenagers rushed toward the Agreste Manor. The door was wide open and the windows were shatterd. Inside there was more broken furniture and red wine spilled on the floor. No, it wasn't not red wine it was blood. They followed the trail to find Nathalie and the Gorilla on the ground badly injured.

"Help us." Nathalie croaked. "Please help us."

"Oh my God!" Marinette gasped. "Call an ambulance!"

Nino and Chloe got out their phones while Alya and Marinette helped them. Nathalie's head had large bleeding gash, Marinette took off her jacket and pressed it to her head to stop the bleeding.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was...Gabriel...He's gone completely mad."

"Where is he?"

"There's a...room." She weakly reached over to press a button and a stairway was revealed.

"Save...save...him. Save...Adrien."

She blacked out, when the ambulance arrived the four of them went up the stairway and closed it off so no one would interfere. It was a long stair way, when they reached the top there was an empty hall.

"It's quiet, too quiet which means something's not right." Jade Turtle said.

As if on cue guns started shooting off at them. They ran as fast as they could to avoid getting hit with the bullets. Each of them got hit with one but for some reason it didn't kill them, it didn't draw blood, it didn't even hurt. Finally made it to Hawkmoth's lair she saw just Hawkmoth there.

"Well, well I'm surprised you made it this far." He chuckled. "Especially without your miraculous."

"Where is Adrien?"

"Of course. Son!"

Cat Blanc dropped down in front her on his feet. Marinette had never been more frightened, he looked more deranged than before. His eyes seemed to hold no emotion, nothing but sheer madness.

"Cat Blanc! Kill him!" He ordered.

"Consider it done Father." Adrien chuckled.

"Adrien no!" But her cries did nothing. He immediately began clawing at the teenagers.

"Marinette stay out of the way!" Alya ordered.

Once she was sure Marinette was safe she went to aid the others.

"Come on dude I don't wanna do this." Nino said blocking Cat Blanc's punches. "We're bros remember?"

"That's old news!"

He punched Nino knocking him out, Chloe and Alya restrained him.

"Stop it Adrien!" Alya said. "We're your friends."

"I don't need friends." He flung the girls off him into a wall.

He then went after Marinette. She tried to run but he blocked every route of escape, he punched her, scratched her, and threw her against the wall. She weakly picked herself off the floor and faced him with her face broken, bruised, and tear stained. "Adrien please stop."

"Begging for your life? How pathetic. You truly are worthless Marinette." He sneered.

She put her hand to his chest, he had no heart beat. None what so ever, what had happened to it?

"Adrien you...you can't let him do this...please. What about your friends? Your family?"

"I have no friends! No one loves me! Except my father!"

"That's not true...So many people love you."

"Liar! My friends only like me for my money and fame! And my mother abandoned me!"

"That's not true. Your mother loves you so much. She never abandoned you, she's just got sick and fell into a coma. She's still here hooked up to life support. Hawkmoth has been lying to you and manipulating you since the beginning! Don't you understand what he's done?"

"Don't listen to her!" Hawkmoth ordered. "Kill her!"

"You've been so angry and hurt at all the bad times in your that you've forgotten all the good times. All the people who love and care for you. You have to remember Adrien, please remember."

"What are you doing son?! Obey me!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Your mother loves you, Nathalie loves you, the Gorilla loves you, Chloe loves you, Alya loves you, Nino loves you, Plagg loves you. They all care about you Adrien."

"Stop it! Be quiet all of you!" Adrien shouted. A huge tug a war was going on in his brain, one minute he was hearing Hawkmoth's orders and the next he heard Marinette's pleas.

"Adrien please don't let Hawkmoth take away all the good and happy memories of your life." Marinette begged. "I won't fight you but please remember me and how I feel about you."

"Feel about me?" He asked confused.

"I love you Adrien. I have always loved you. I know you could never feel the same about me but despite that my heart will always be yours. Please just touch my hand."

She held it out to him, Adrien was very hesitant but when he saw her tearful eyes and sad smile he reached out to her.

"I've had just about enough of this!" Hawkmoth pressed a trigger button on a remote with dials.

Their fingers had just touched when all of a sudden Marinette gasped and she clutched her stomach. She felt an intense burning inside her body. She tried to speak but apparently she couldn't, she was on the verge of collapsing and she fainted. Adrien rushed to catch her.

"Marinette!" He gasped as her body fell into his arms.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah." She moaned in pain.

He looked to see Nino, Alya, and Chloe on the floor clutching their stomachs and moaning in pain. It was like they were being tortured.

"What are you doing to them?" He asked Hawkmoth.

"I shot them with little bots that tasers their inner bodies when I press this button."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To keep you focused. Now attack them and then give me your ring."

"I...I don't-"

"Don't make me turn up the settings boy! Give me the ring!"

Adrien gently laid her down on the floor, she gently clung to his arm.

"Ah...Ah...Adrien." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He got up and walked toward Hawkmoth. He was just about to remove his ring when something slipped into his mind.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Mom. Is she really here? All this time has she really been here?"

"Quit stalling and give me the ring!"

"I think you should tell me what happened to my mother first!"

"It's none of your concern!"

"I think it is! Where is she? What did you do to her?!"

"If you won't do what I say I'll punish you! Now let's see which one of them should it be?"

"Wait!"

But he turned a dial to maximum. Marinette's entire body was shaking as she screamed louder than she ever had.

"Ah...Ah...Ahhhhhh!"

Her screams were torture to him.

"Stop! Please stop! You're hurting her! You're hurting her!" Adrien begged.

"This is the price for disobedience. You shall watch this girl suffer a slow and painful death and the same fate will be fall the others if you defy me again."

Her screams grew louder and tears were flooding from her face. It was like a knife in Adrien's heart. Then something snapped, he leapt onto Hawkmoth and began to choke the man into unconsciousness causing him to release the remote.

"Cataclysm!" He destroyed the remote with one touch. Adrien stood up with heavy breathing and walked over to Marinette, took her in his arms, and jumped out an open window carrying her bridal style.

"Oh man." Nino groaned waking up. "What happened?"

"You guys okay?" Alya asked waking up.

"My stomach felt like it was on fire." Chloe said.

"Where are Adrien and Marinette?" Alya asked. "And a Hawkmoth? Where'd he go?"

"Looks like they went out that window." Nino said. "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien gently laid Marinette on to the bed in his room and pulled a blanket over her.

"Marinette are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't respond. She didn't move or speak. It made him worry, she felt around her face. She felt so hot and her face looked so red. It made him feel relieved because dead people are cold right? Still she was probably very thirsty so he went to get her a glass of water.

"Here Marinette drink this."

But she didn't move an inch, she didn't even open her eyes.

"Marinette stop faking! Now you're lucky I was willing to stop Father and bring you here the least you could do is respond to me." Nothing. "Marinette I'm serious! If you don't wake up right now I'll get mad and give you to him!"

He thought if he was cross with her it would intimadate her into responding but not even that could wake her.

"Marinette?...Princess?" He said more gently. "Marinette...Wake up my lady."

Perhaps she was afraid that he would attack her so she was playing possum so he'd leave her alone.

"You don't have to be afraid my princess." Taking his finger he brushed her hair out of her face. "I won't hurt you."

But she still refused to move. He gently lifted her head up and put the cup to her lips but the water dripped to her side. He dropped the cup in horror, she was dead. What had he done? He betrayed her and got akumatized. He turned on his family, his friends, his lady. He had let Hawkmoth torture them, he had let him kill her. She was dead and it was all his fault. She was right. His father had been using him since the beginning and now she was lost to him.

He took her in his arms and rocked back and forth while cradling her and sobbing.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I'm so sorry! I never wanted this! I never wanted to hurt you! I just...I'm begging you! I'll do anything please just wake up! Stay with me! Wake up! Please Marinette! Say something! I love you my sweet princess! I love you!" He sobbed. "I should've never let you go! I'm a monster! I...I wish I was dead...Oh I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never."

Suddenly he heard a noise, it sounded like glass breaking and it felt like it was coming from inside of his chest. His heart was breaking, his frozen heart which no longer was beating was breaking. Can a heart still break even when it's stopped beating? Was he imagining it? No because he felt the akuma leave his body as he changed back. He was free, she had saved him by breaking his heart. When he saw the akuma he smacked it to the ground and squashed it with his foot in anger.

"Damn you!" He cursed at it.

Then he heard footsteps behind him.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." He recognized that dull emotionless voice as Hawkmoth. "But I guess that will teach you."

Adrien gently laid Marinette back on his bed and angrily turned around to claw at Hawkmoth's face knocking him to the floor. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the window to see a large bleeding scratch mark on the side of his face. He then turned back to see rage in the boy's eyes.

"You killed her." He growled. "You killed her! You killed her!"

Hawkmoth smacked him in the head with his cane giving him a large bruise.

"It was to teach you a proper lesson Adrien."

"You call murdering an innocent girl teaching me a proper lesson?! You bastard!"

Adrien hit him in the jaw with his staff. He sized him by his throat and began slamming his head against the wall.

"You'll pay for this! I swear it! I don't care if you are my father! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands if I have to! I'll make you pay!"

"A...Adrien?" He heard the sweetest voice in the world whisper. He turned toward his bed to see Marinette awake and dizzily and weakly trying to get out of bed.

"Marinette." He ran to her relived. She tried to walk but she just collapsed luckily Adrien caught her.

"Wha...What's happening? Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Shh...Don't strain yourself."

He wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair. He put her arm around his neck while she buried her face in his neck. He turned to see Hawkmoth stand back up with his cane. Adrien quickly slid his hand under her knees, lifted up her body, and ran out of the room carrying her. Hawkmoth chased them upstairs into his lair and swung his cane at them. In the room he gently laid Marinette on the floor.

"Don't worry Marinette I'll protect you." He promised. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"You!" Hawkmoth growled.

Marinette was in a blurry and dizzy world. She couldn't understand what was happening. She heard voices and saw figures. When her vision cleared she saw Hawkmoth and Cat Blanc. No, Cat Noir. Fighting together. A cane and staff clashed and the young hero kept getting beaten repeatedly. She tried to get up to help him but her body felt so weak and it hurt to move. Then she saw Hawkmoth knock Cat Noir down and raise his cane to stab him. Using whatever strength she had left and ignoring her pain she got up, ran toward Hawkmoth, and pushed him out the window. Glass broke and the window shattered as he fell to the ground. Once that was done she collapsed next to him.

"Adrien...Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so but he broke my foot. I can't walk. Are you alright?"

"My body hurts so bad. It's sore."

"Plagg claws in." Adrien de transformed. "Plagg get help."

"I'm on it!" The kwami flew away.

Adrien and Marinette faced each other. She raised her hand just to gently stroke the side of his face.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said.

"Same for you."

Suddenly they smelled smoke. Downstairs during Hawkmoth's chase he had knocked over a lamp which broke on a rug lighting a fire which was rapidly growing with the spilled papers and wine. Smoke and fire began to move.

"We have to get out of here." Adrien said. "But I can't walk."

"But you can crawl right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can get away."

"What about you?"

Marinette tried to get up but it hurt and she fell back down.

"I can't move. It hurts."

"Please try Marinette."

"I can't. I'm sorry. You have to go without me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Go! I'm...I'm...Not..." She had inhaled too much smoke. "Worth it."

Those were her last words before she succumbed to the smoke and lost consciousness. Adrien was sure that if he tried to carry her with a broken foot wouldn't work but he was determined to save her or at least try. He lifted her up, pulled her to his chest, and tried to crawl out of the room. He crawled toward the stairway and tumbled down to hit the floor. Smoke began to fill his lungs, his vision fogged, it was only a matter of time before he passed out. If he wanted to get out of here alive he had to leave her. But he would rather die with her than live without her.

"I guess we'll die together."

He passed out on the floor with her laying on top his chest and her hand laying on his. Fire and fog filled the room, everything was getting dark. It looked like the two lovers would burn together then a light flashed in the smokey darkness.

"We found them!" A man called.

The firemen carried them out of the mansion. But they had a hard time separating the two. It seemed their hands refused to let go so they were loaded into an ambulance with their hands together. They were rushed to the hospital. As they entered their hands were pulled a part and they both started to wake up a little. When they saw the other person going into separate rooms they started to get upset.

"No..." Adrien said weakly. "Don't take her away."

"Give him some air!" A paramedic said.

"Adrien." Marinette said equally as weak.

They both reached for each other but they were placed in separate rooms.

"Adrien I...want..to...see him." She said losing consciousness.

"We...have...to...be together." He said passing out at the same time.

"Oh my God he's having a heart attack!"

"So is she!"

Marinette's parents and their friends waited patiently for them.

"Agreste and Dupain-Cheng?" The doctor asked.

The parents went to talk to them.

"Are they alright doctor?" Tom asked.

"This is a very strange case." He said. "We've never seen anything like it."

"What's wrong them?"

"They're both in a coma but that's not what's so strange. They're breathing, heart rates, and blood pressure are all the same. When Mr. Agreste first arrived here he had a heart attack and Miss Dupain-Cheng at the exact time. It's like they're connected in body and in health. We've seen cases like this with twins but not two non blood related people."

"What does it mean?" Sabine asked.

"It means if he dies so does she and the other way around. It's very bizarre and we can't separate them."

"Why?"

"Because it causes their health to crash. It's like they'll die without each other. We'll do everything we can but no promises."


End file.
